Last Thursday, Gabriela walked to a school supply store around noon and, after browsing for 23 minutes, decided to buy a pen for $9.12. Gabriela handed the salesperson $9.32 for her purchase. How much change did Gabriela receive?
Explanation: To find out how much change Gabriela received, we can subtract the price of the pen from the amount of money she paid. The amount Gabriela paid - the price of the pen = the amount of change Gabriela received. ${9}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ Gabriela received $0.2 in change.